


Hands' Drabbles

by totkff



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totkff/pseuds/totkff
Summary: Just edits from my story Hands that didn't make it to actual chapters and some flashbacks. Just writing that wouldn't push the story forward but I figured I would share with those who read hands.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio, Marcus & Rio (Good Girls), Rio (Good Girls)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. How Camilla Met Rio

Camilla paced slowly in front of the squad car, her mind racing a mile a minute as she awaited the return of her partner. The one who had wandered off after reassuring her that she needed to stay put while he handled one of his usuals. That had been fifteen minutes ago. Now she was sure she needed to seek him out and make sure he was okay. 

She gripped the front of her vest as she moved towards the building of bathrooms that sat in the middle of the park. “Vince!” She called putting, drawing her gun as she heard a series of groans before a string of curse words. “Vince!” She rounded the entrance, her gun on the man’s head. “Put your gun down!”

“Camilla!” Vince groaned as he looked up at the brunette and shook his head. “Put it down, it’s nothing, it’s just a misunderstanding among friends.”

Camilla shook her head slightly. “It looks like he’s beating the fuck out of you.”

“That’s exactly what’s happening,” The man turned slightly to look at the woman. “Listen to your boy, it’s nothing sweetheart.”

“It doesn’t look like nothing,” she holstered her gun before grabbing the front of her vest again. “Get up at least stupid.” She yanked Vince to his feet. “I don’t know what I walked into but someone start fucking explaining.”

Vince looked at her before looking at the man. “It’s a misunderstanding, things happened. It’s nothing you should worry about. I got it.”

“You got it?” She rolled her eyes before she started to walk out, only to be yanked back by her ponytail. “Let me go!”

“Nah, I need to hear it from your mouth, you’re not gonna say shit to anyone.” The man growled. “Come on, I need to hear it. Now.”

Vince looked at Camilla before he cleared his throat. “She’s a _rookie_ , she won’t say anything. She’s loyal to a fault.” He shook his head. “If I don’t talk, she won’t talk and I don’t plan on talking.”

Camilla shoved the man backward. “Don’t ever fucking touch me again she adjusted her ponytail and shook her head. “I’m not going to talk, I don’t even know your fucking name. If anyone asks, he got his ass beat off duty.” She looked at Vince. “Come on stupid, let’s get out of here before I actually shoot this fucker. Pulling my hair like that? It’s a no go.”

**.  
.**

“Camilla,” The man smirked as he watched the brunette fumble her phone and keys. “Let’s talk.”

Camilla shook her head. “I didn’t say shit so you can save the talking for Vince. If he turns up dead please don’t make it look like I did it. I want to keep my job.”

He nodded slowly. “I’m Rio, by the way.” He moved closer to her. “I figured you would have talked already if you were going to. I owe you a solid.”

She shook her head again as she took a few steps back. “Nah, I’m good. I don’t want you coming after me as you did with Vince. I’m leaving it alone and I’m forgetting any of that even happened. I don’t know you and you don’t know me.” She picked up her phone and keys from the floor. “Please, can you leave my home?”

Rio smirked as he eyed her carefully before licking his lips. “Alright, I got it. I’ll let you be. Tell your boy Vince that you turned down a solid.”

Camilla nodded as she suddenly felt dirty. “I don’t know who you are so, I’m not going to be able to relay that message.” She started walking towards him, putting a hand on his shoulder to back him up towards the front door. “I really want to be a detective and it’s nothing against you, you seem like you would be a cool guy to be friends with had we met under different circumstances. It’s a secret between the three of us but I’ll probably see if I can transfer partners.” She reached around him and pulled open the door. “ _Drive safe_.”


	2. Favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm emptying out my drabbles folder on google drive for this story, I thought instead of keeping some of these ideas/moments to myself, I would just post them. Just to give some type of back story to the whole Camilla/Rio thing. So, the next few drabbles are just moments that I imagined happened that helped lead up to where Camilla and Rio are today.

Rio had watched Camilla for the last two weeks, the way she held herself was attractive in its own right but it was the way that she walked out of the precinct at the end of every shift that had him feeling some type of way. She would walk in, looking like an officer, suited up, vest fitted perfectly as she for some reason kept her hands on the front of it. When she would walk out, it was a different story, under her uniform, she was curvy and feminine. It was a stark contrast.

He stuffed his hands into his pockets as he followed after the brunette, trying his best to stay incognito. He needed her help and he hoped that she had put the Vince thing behind her and would be up for it. He was willing to pay and he just hoped she was able to be bought just like her fellow boys in blue. He saw himself in her and he wanted to have her on his team. 

“I know you’re following me and I know you’ve been watching me. I’ve been waiting for you to make a move or whatever.” Camilla stopped at her SUV and caught the man’s reflection in the window. “I’m not above shooting you, Rio. I haven’t said anything either, I kept my word. What issues you and Vince have, they don’t have a single thing to do with me.”

He held up his hands and smirked. “I know you haven’t talked, all is well with me and Vince. That’s my boy.” He chuckled as he eyed the shiny SUV carefully. “Being a cop pays that well?”

She chuckled as she tossed her duffel into the backseat before closing the door and looking at the man. “They pay is decent but I’ve got other hustles.” She shrugged. “Not that it’s any of your business. Why?”

“Why, what?” Rio looked at her and smiled. “I need your help and you seem like a person who can help me out. I’m willing to pay. Name your price.”

“I cannot give a price when I don’t know what you’re asking for help with.” Camilla crossed her arms over her chest. “Plus, why should I help you anyway? I’m not Vince. Sadly they won’t pair me up with anyone else because they’ve got plans for me and Vince is apparently the best one for that job. Now, I have to settle with the fact that he’s a dirty cop and ignore how many other dirty cops are around me.”

“Good, Vince needs you, you’re the smart one of the two.” He looked around before he passed her an envelope. “I’ve got a lead, it’ll lead you to your first major arrest, I need my competition removed from the streets.”

She looked at the envelope and shook her head slowly. “Oh, so you think you can give me a case?” She glanced at him. “Is this how you bought Vince?”

He shrugged as he studied the woman’s features carefully. Taking in her cheekbones, the way her lips seemed to be tinted a hue of red even though it seemed as if she wasn’t wearing any. “Nah, he came looking for me. He was corrupt before I even started working with him.” He smirked. “Why’d you become a cop?”

“We’re not bonding,” Camilla passed the envelope back. “I’m sorry but I cannot get into bed with a criminal. I kind of really love what I’m doing. You stay out of my way and I’ll stay out of your way.”

Rio chuckled as he looked at the envelope and back up at the brunette. “It’s a shame, we could’ve been the best of friends if you would’ve just helped me with this one little favor.” He smirked. “I’ll see you around.”

Two Days Later

“Here we go,” Vince stepped in front of Camilla as he saw Rio swaggering towards him, two goons at either side, just a few steps behind him. “Be cool, okay?”

Camilla rolled her eyes as she looked around Vince and spotted Rio. “I don’t know why you’re afraid of some thug with a neck tattoo. The most dangerous thing about him is his charisma.” She shook her head as she took her place beside Vince, her hands instinctively going to the front of her vest as she kept her head up and her eyes on the trio. “What? You shouldn’t be afraid of him.”

“Vince, Camilla.” Rio looked at the pair and smiled. “This is for Camilla.” He glanced at one of his guys and watched as he dropped a duffel bag at Camilla’s feet. “For you know, that favor you did for me.”

“I didn’t do anything for you,” Camilla shrugged as she kicked at the duffel bag. “I gave that envelope back to you.”

He nodded slowly before he held up the newspaper. “You arrested that problem I had, you made a big move for your career.”

“Rookie’s luck.” Vince picked up the duffel bag and unzipped it. “Listen, you shouldn’t be asking her for any favors.”

Rio held up at hand. “It’s all for her. Regardless of if she kept the envelope or not, she handled it for me.” He looked at Camilla and winked at her. “You did good, you earned that.”

Camilla looked inside of the duffel bag and furrowed her brow. “I didn’t handle anything for you.” She shook her head slowly as she zipped the bag up and dropped it at Rio’s feet. “I got lucky.”

“Whatever you want to call it,” Rio picked up the bag. “Thank you, sweetheart.”

Vince watched the trio take off before he turned his attention on Camilla, grabbing the front of her vest roughly. “You fucking stay away from that guy, he’s nothing but trouble and do not start doing favors for him.”

She pushed him away from her and groaned. “I didn’t do shit for him. This is all on you, Vince! He knows where I live and if something goes bad with you, I know I’m getting shit too because I’m your partner. You die, I die. So, thanks. Grab me like that ever again and I’ll be the one to pistol-whip your dumbass.”

**.  
.**

“You looked in the envelope,” Rio sat down next to Camilla and smirked. “That’s how you knew to make the arrest.”

“I wasn’t helping you, I was helping my career.” Camilla shrugged. “Plus, who gives someone free information? That was stupid on your part.”

He laughed as he twisted himself to look at her. “It got done though, I owe you one. Or you can take the duffel of money. It’s clean.”

“I don’t want it,” she chuckled. “So, did you realize that I would make the arrest either way?”

He nodded slowly. “Yeah, you still got a moral compass. Vince hasn’t corrupted you yet.”

“Vince wishes he had the power to corrupt me, he’s afraid of you. So, that isn’t saying much at all.” She smirked. “You’re not intimidating, despite that neck tattoo. It’s the charisma that will do someone in.” She toyed with the straw wrapper and sighed. “I want to cash in on that favor you owe me, can you please not just show up at my place? We don’t know each other like that and my place is where I can be myself and not worry about shit else. So, having a criminal just let himself in whenever he pleases, that doesn’t sit well with my spirit or soul.”

Rio smiled at her. “Yeah, no more pop-ups. I promise.” He placed his hand over his heart. “We’ll cross paths again, I know it.”

“Yeah, with Vince in our lives, we’re bound to cross paths a few more times.” She stood up and smiled. “Put it on my tab.” She smiled at the bartender. “His drinks too.”


	3. Regrets

“Vince!” Camilla shouted as she ran towards the man, only to feel arms wrapping around her and yanking her backward, securing her in place as she tried to wiggle and squirm free. When Vince had called her and invited her to a meeting, she had refused but when she kept getting texts from him she had rushed to him, only to see him be shot down in cold blood. “Vince!”

“There’s no use, he can’t hear you,” Rio smirked as he stopped in front of Camilla. “He’s _gone_. Fucked me over one too many times. Let her go, she’ll be fine.”

Camilla braced herself as she looked past Rio and to Vince who was lying motionless on the ground. “He’s got a family…”

The man shrugged. “It’s just business, you should understand that. I did some research on you Officer Divan.” He grabbed her face and smirked. “You’re now my new Vince.” He chuckled. “Consider this Vince’s last gift to you.”

“I want no part in this,” She reached up to shove him, only to have his hands wrap around her wrists. “Let me go, _now_.”

He shook his head slowly. “It’s not how this works, you know too much, you have no choice but to take his place. Make it easy on yourself, Camilla. You’re not stupid, you could easily make working both sides work for you. I have faith in you.” He stroked her cheek and smiled. “Just keep in mind, you try to fuck me over like Vince and arrest me? I’ll have one of my boys take care of you. You get me?”

Camilla nodded slowly as she finally locked eyes with the man. “Yeah, I get you. Your way or a shallow grave.” She shrugged slightly. “I hope you know that you are going to absolutely regret this decision when it’s all said and done.”

He laughed as he passed her a backpack. “I’m sure you’ll have regrets way before I do.”

**.  
.**

Camilla sat on the sofa, her entire being numb from everything that had happened earlier in the day. It was a mess that she had been left to deal with. It was hours of questioning and she knew it was far from over. Her partner was dead and she was the person who he had been calling for help last. It was a series of lies that were starting to make her feel some type of way. Even though she knew she was innocent, she felt the captain wanted to pin this to her.

She had covered for Rio, claiming that she hadn’t seen the shooter’s face, didn’t know what Vince had going on outside of his career. It was her that sat next to his body, trying her hardest not to let the heaviness of the situation anchor her to the ground. This was all on Vince, this was his own doing but it still sucked. Knowing that he had a wife and a couple of kids. All who she had met her first day of being his partner. He was just a shitty judge of character and choices. He had made the choice to be corrupt, loving the quick money of it all. 

That’s why she was now in bed with Rio. She had no choice but to carry on what Vince had left behind. It was an absolute shit show, the amount of debt he had incurred blew her mind. She would have to sell her SUV to cover it all but she wasn’t going to do that. Instead, she was going to play Rio’s game, charisma, and brains. She was confident she could go toe to toe with him. After all, she needed to be free of him and dropping to his level was her only way out.


End file.
